Lola and Bugs Bunny's Slam Jam
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Lola finally decided it was time for Bugs to do a slam jam on her so that she could slam jam him back. Bugs is really in for it now. I bet not even Michael Jordan, Charles Barkley or even Shaquille O'Neal had to put up with this!


**Lola and Bugs Bunny's Slam Jam**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: It was only a matter of time anyway.

* * *

After drying himself off, Bugs Bunny decided to relax and headed to the lockers, feeling refreshed. "Boy, nothing like a good shower to refreshen a rabbit."

"Boy you said it!" Lola suddenly popped out of nowhere, startling Bugs as he jumped.

"Oh hey Lola! How are you?" Bugs asked.

Lola was wearing a pink sweatshirt with a bikini top and a pair of pink panties under some purple shorts with a towel over her shoulder. "Fine. I also just got out of the shower."

"Great. So now what?" Bugs asked.

Lola looked at Bugs in a strange way, feeling naughty as she knew exactly what she wanted to do next. "Follow me, Bugsy. I think I know exactly what you need."

Bugs decided: "Why not?" as he followed Lola over to the girls' locker room, which was empty since the entire gym was deserted except for Bugs and Lola.

"Ok Bugs, there's something I've been wanting to do with you for a very long time." Lola teased.

"What's that, sweetie?" Bugs teased back.

Lola's expression turned naughty again as she took off her sweatshirt in front of Bugs, then untying the back of her bikini top as it fell off, revealing her exposed top, causing the gray wabbit to blush as his jaw dropped from arousal.

"Good gosh, Lola! What're you doing?" Bugs exclaimed, his jaw literally on the floor.

Lola then sexually slid down her tight shorts, revealing part of her panties. "I wanna do it with you Bugs. I really wanna do it!"

Bugs' jaw returned to normal as he looked at Lola in confusion. "Do what?"

Lola slid down her shorts all the way, revealing her pink panties. "It! But not just It, Bugs, I want more than just It!" she turned around, showing her big butt to Bugs, which was partly sealed by her pink panties. Lola giggled naughtily as she slid down her panties as they fell to the floor, having on nothing but her gloves and her ear band as Bugs blushed madly at the sight of Lola's bare butt.

"What exactly do you want from me!?" Bugs exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"I want you to slam jam me, Bugs! That's all I ever wanted from you ever since we first met!" Lola exclaimed, grabbing her butt with her hands and separating her cheeks a little, revealing the bare private contents of her ass, which were her vagina and her butt hole.

Bugs' eyes widened more at the sight of Lola's privates, then he snapped back into reality. "A slam jam huh? Is that all? Boy, you really want me that much don't cha?"

Lola nodded her head in agreement with a horny expression on her face. Bugs then paused for a moment and looked at the audience.

"Oh well, as Reggie would say, My Body Is Ready!" Bugs quoted, looking back at Lola, whose body was also ready as she spreaded her vagina out even more.

"And my fryers are already revved up to the max!" Lola commented, opening up her vagina even more.

Suddenly, Bugs shot forward and **slammed** his already erected penis into Lola's hot, creamy vagina, grunting as he pushed in an out.

"Ohhhhhhh yeah Bugs! Slam jam my ass!" Lola blurted through loud moans and gasps as sweat poured down both their bodies.

Bugs grabbed Lola's big, round butt cheeks, more sweat pouring down their bodies and down Lola's sweet ass as the humidity in the room increased. "Get up, bunny, because it's time for me to slam jam the fryers out of yo ass!"

Lola moaned loudly in delight as Bugs continued to slam jam her, both wabbits wailing at the top of their lungs in pleasure as Bugs moved his penis around the inside of Lola's ravishing vagina even more.

Suddenly, Reggie appeared out of nowhere, a serious look on his face as he stared at Bugs and Lola and their slam jam sexual inter course. "That was my phrase. Ya used ma phrase. Oh and my body, ready as usual."

Then, Uncle popped out of nowhere next to Reggie. "One more thing! Uncle's body, ready also!"

Bugs saw Reggie and Uncle standing there, climaxing as he cummed into Lola's vagina, then falling back as his erected penis slid out. "One more thing! We're having a slam jam over here! Get out!"

Reggie and Uncle disappeared into two puffs of smoke, with Lola moaning in satisfaction.

"Oh Bugs, that was the best slam jam I ever had!" Lola crouched down next to Bugs, grabbing his head as she kissed him hard on the lips, releasing him a few seconds later. "We should do it again sometime!"

Bugs stood there, blushing in shock, his penis erected and dripping with cum as Lola got up, feeling satisfied with the slam jam she got as she pressed her butt cheeks together, cum dripping down her leg from her vagina.

"Oh! And for giving me a slam jam to remember, here's a little something extra!" Lola winked as she placed Bugs' penis and placed it in between her butt cheeks as if she were to have him hot dog him. "You ready, Bugsy?"

Lola pressed her butt cheeks together, farting loudly on Bugs' penis, which in turn caused it to harden even more.

"Ummm...Lola, don't you think the readers of this fanfic have had enough?" Bugs pleaded as Lola pooted loudly again.

"Nonsense! I know there are some readers out there who always want a little something more out of this!" Lola released another loud fart, causing Bugs' penis to get harder than metal as he moaned softly, enjoying the additional hot-dog and toot session that Lola decided to give to him. "Oh how I love having a big, sexy, gassy butt and a cute boyfriend for me to unleash it on!"

Bugs was at a loss for words as Lola kept farting loudly on him, deciding that it was best to just enjoy it as he couldn't help but feel his penis harden more and ejaculate more in response to Lola's gasiness.

"Consider this, me doing a slam jam back on you, Bugs!" Lola commented, another powerful fart pooting against Bugs' rock-hard penis.

"Yay." Bugs responded, not being able to say much else, given the situation.

**THE END**

A huge screen with big font suddenly appeared, with Porky Pig breaking through. "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-That's all folks!" he announced.


End file.
